


Little Fox

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Hurt Newt Scamander, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Protective Gellert Grindelwald, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Gellert Grindelwald, kidnapped Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Grimmson shouldn't touch what isn't his





	Little Fox

Newt gasped when he felt his body being slammed against the wall, his head hit the stone stunning the redhead with shock gasp. There was an explosion of pain behind his eyes and legs gave out from under him, meaning the thick heavy behind him was holding him up. If he could have fought his attacker off he would have but the pain in his head has stopped his body from working. He felt sick from the throbbing pain in his head, he could hear a voice but he couldn’t make it out which it was. 

The man grinned as he pressed his face into the red head’s shoulder as he used his free hand to rip at the slim man’s clothes exposing his back. He had wanted to wreck this pretty redhead again the last time Newt had just started in Beast Division it was a shame that Theseus interrupted him. Leaning down again he bites down hard on the pale shoulder earning him another pained whimper. “I’m going to enjoy making you scream.” He growled as he lifted his bloody lips of the shoulder. He like the way the blood rolled down the pale shoulder and his back, his hands went to Newt’s trousers and started to yank them down.  
“S-Stop.” He whimpered  
“Your brother isn’t here to protect you now; I’m going to show you how to put a beast in its place.” He smirked as he spun Newt around only for the redhead to throw up on him. “Fuck!” The man growled as he looked down the front of his clothes, he raises his hand and backhanded Newt knocking him to the wet ground.

The redhead could see the man image swim behind him as he looked up from where he had fallen. Cold dread filled his body as he recognised Gunnar Grimmson, the man is a monster pure and simple Newt remembered the last time and wish he decided to walk home with his brother. Grimmson stood over Newt having spelt away the puke off his clothes and looked more pissed off than before. He got down onto his knees and tried yet again to yank down the redhead’s trousers, Newt tried to push him off but found himself unable to because of his head injury. But Grimmson never got any further than pulling Newt’s trousers down his hip before he was thrown off Magizoologist and into the other wall. 

He snarled as he pushed himself up onto his feet his wand in hand as he looked at the man that had flung him off his prey. He was ready to attack but when the other stranger walked under a streetlamp “Grindelwald.”  
“I give you one order to do, when you arrived back in England, to follow him and nothing else?” He says to him, his voice as cold and it made Grimmson freeze.  
“I told you I have a history with him.” He lets his lips form into a smirk “How could anyone not want to wreck him.”  
“There was a reason why I didn’t want anyone to touch him?” The blonde sneered as he flicked his hand at the man pinning him to the wall. The man let out hiss in pain as his head as his air was knock out of him. “Newt, my Newt belongs to me if anyone gets’s to wreck him it will be Me.” Grindelwald snarls  
“Fine, I won’t touch him.” The man grumbles in pain but Grindelwald wasn’t happy as he walks up towards him and pressed the tip of the wand under the man’s chin and growled.  
“I’m afraid that won’t wash with me Grimmson you are too much of a loose cannon.” He hissed  
“You can’t kill me you need me!” He yelled as the Dark Wizard,  
“I think I can.” The blonde snarls his lips curling up to show his fangs. Grimmson screamed as the Dark wizard tore him part before walking over to his little Fuchs.

Grindelwald turned away from the bloody mess of the man on the ground to look to his injured fox, he knelt down beside him and wiped the blood of Magizoologist face and frown at the state he was in, his head wound looked bad as did the bite on his shoulder, he could just make out a nasty bruise starting to form on the red head’s cheek. “My poor darling.” He whispered as he kissed his forehead and then scooped him up into his arms and then disappeared from the ally, leaving behind a body, blood and Newt blue coat.

When Newt woke up his head hurt he was confused he laid still on the bed he rubs his head and moans at the pain, there was a movement in the room that had Newt pushing himself up weakly cursing himself as he does “Easy now my little fox.” The man says, Newt frowns as he looks up at the blonde haired man and blinks in shock  
“Grindelwald.” He whispers, he is filled with dread as he stares at the Dark Wizard.  
“Hush darling if I was going to hurt you I would have done by now.” He tells him as he tucks a stray curl behind Newt’s ears.  
“Grimmson?” He asked,  
“Dead I ripped him apart with my bare hands for touching you.” The blonde wizard smiled as he cupped Newt’s cheek “You belong to me, remember my little fox that day in the integration room.” Newt blushed nodded weakly as he remembers the deathly hollow sign tattooed on his thigh. “And I protect what is mine.”  
“I know, it’s just the last time...”  
“I know I hurt you I’m sorry my darling but I had to make you leave.” He tells him, softly as he strokes his face. 

He picks up the potion and then hands it to him “Drink this and then sleep, you need it darling.” He smiled as he kisses his forehead. Newt bites his bottom lip as he took the potion as much as he would like to disobey Grindelwald he won’t. “There we go my darling.”  
“Thank you.” Newt says softly  
“Thank you what?” Grindelwald asked as he hooked his fingers under Newt’s chin and lifting his head up. The redhead blinked at him like a rabbit caught in headlights and whimpered.  
“D-Daddy.”  
“That is my good boy, now get some rest.” He kisses Newt on the forehead and then the lips before letting the red head lays back down and curling up under the sheets.


End file.
